Bbo Bbo Bbo
by FearlessKkaebsong09
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo" /"Kim Jongin-ssi. Kau tidak salah minum obat kan? Atau kau sedang mengkonsumsi narkoba?" /"Aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mabuk. Dan kau tidak bermimpi"/"Kau sekarang pacarku." /KaiSoo/DLDR
1. Prolog

_**Bbo~ Bbo~ Bbo~ ( Prolog )**_

~~~ooo~~~

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo" Ucapnya lantang seraya menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Aku tertegun. Setelah itu tertawa pelan. Oke ini benar-benar gila. Aku pria. Dia pria. Dan aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengannya. Meskipun aku belum pernah pacaran, namun tetap saja ini terdengar gila.

"Kim Jongin-ssi. Kau tidak salah minum obat kan? Atau kau sedang mengkonsumsi narkoba?"

Dia malah tertawa. Bahkan aku yakin pria didepanku ini pasti sedang mabuk. Kaget? Tentu saja. Dia itu Kim Jongin. Pria popular yang memiliki banyak fans. Wajahnya tampan, dengan kulit sedikit gelap. Dia pintar dance,menyanyi,bahkan pandai ngerapp juga. Paket lengkap lah. Sementara aku? Aku pendek,bermata aneh,dan jangan lupa kacamata besar yang kupakai membuatku dicap 'nerd'. Tidak mungkin Jongin menyukai ku.

Atau jangan-jangan aku sedang bermimpi? Aku segera menepuk pipiku dengan kencang. Ayo bangun bodoh.

"Berhenti menampar pipimu seperti itu." Bentak Jongin sembari menyentuh pipiku. "Lihat pipimu jadi merah seperti ini. Dasar bodoh." Ia mengelus pelan pipiku yang membuat wajahku pasti sudah memerah karena malu.

"Aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mabuk. Dan kau tidak bermimpi" Ia memberi jeda sebentar dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku bahkan lebih bodoh menyukaimu" Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung. Kenapa harus aku? Bagaimana kalau fans-fansnya tau. Bisa mati aku.

"Karena kau itu berbeda. Bahkan kecantikanmu tertutupi oleh kacamata jelek ini" Jongin merebut kacamata yang kupakai membuat penglihatanku sedikit berkabut.

"Kau sekarang pacarku." Ucapnya telak sembari menatapku. "Dan jangan sekali-kali kau buka kacamata ini. Aku tidak ingin berbagi keindahan ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum geli.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar bermimpi.

~~~ooo~~~

A/N : Saya sebagai author Wattpad dan FFN sangat menyayangkan sikap plagiator salah satu cerita diwattpad 'Eletric Mirai karya Jangkir Horee' yang di remake (tanpa persetujuaan author tersebut) oleh salah satu author 'KaiSoo' di FFN. Ini sudah kedua kalinya cerita author tersebut diplagiat, sama EXO-L pula. Ckckck tidak bisakah kalian buat cerita dengan pikiran sendiri? Gak malu apa EXO-L dipandang sebelah mata oleh author ataupun pembaca cerita tersebut? Lebih baik kalian buat cerita hasil pemikiran sendiri meskipun jelek ataupun aneh. Daripada hasil plagiat ataupun remake tanpa persetujuan author cerita tersebut.

Sign,

Fearless_Kkaebsong


	2. Chapter 1 : Good Morning Baby

**Bab 1 : Good Morning Baby**

 **~~~ooo~~~**

 _Good morning baby good morning_

 _너와_ _아침을_ _함께_ _여는_

 _nowa achimeul hamkke yoneun_

 _난_ _매일매일_ _상상해_ _잠이_ _덜_ _깬_ _눈에_ _키스해_

 _nan meil meil sangsanghe jami dol kken nune kiseuhe_

 _크게_ _말하지_ _않아도_ _알아요_ _I love you_

 _keuge malhaji anado arayo I love you_

 **~~~ooo~~~**

Author POV

KRING!

KRING!

KRING!

Suara alarm terdengar jelas dikamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan malas meraih alarmnya dan segera mematikan alarmnya tersebut. Setelah itu ia kembali tidur. Semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sejak kejadian kemarin Kyungsoo merasa tidak tenang. Bahkan tidurpun ia tidak bisa.

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya kekanan dengan mata masih terpejam. Sebuah tangan nampak membelai wajahnya namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo masih terjaga dalam tidurnya.

Sang pelaku pun terkikik pelan seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah sang putri tidur. Jongin—sipelaku—sebenarnya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo berangkat bersama. Tapi sepertinya ia terlalu pagi untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berangkat bersama. Alhasil Eomma Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin membangunkan anak kesayangannya itu. Entah itu bisa disebut keberuntungan untuk Jongin karena bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo tertidur pulas layaknya bayi.

"Kyungie~ ah ireona" Jongin menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sebentar lagi eomma. Hoaaaamhh" Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa pria yang menganggu pikirannya sejak semalam berada didalam kamarnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan setelah itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo sampai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak tenang. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bahagia melihat orang tertidur.

Do Kyungsoo. Nama yang membuat dada Jongin menghangat. Ia bertemu Kyungsoo saat musim semi pertama, saat pertama kali ia masuk kedalam sekolah Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya murid pindahan, dan Kyungsoo lah yang mengantar Jongin ke kantor kepala sekolah. Kejadian tersebut sudah cukup lama, bahkan Jongin yakin Kyungsoo pasti sudah melupakannya. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu bersinar, bahkan kacamata tua yang ia pakai sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Dan saat itulah Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Menyukai si nerd yang ternyata berwajah sangat cantik itu.

Kyungsoo menggosok matanya dan mulai membuka matanya. Bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merenggangkan badannya. Namun begitu terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat menyadari Jongin berada dimeja belajarnya menatap kearahnya dengan bertopang dagu. Kyungsoo segera memperbaiki bajunya dan dengan gugup berjalan kearah Jongin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat sudah berada didepan Jongin.

Jongin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kontan saja Kyungsoo segera berjalan mundur hingga menabrak ranjang tidurnya. "Good Morning Baby" Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna. Jongin benar-benar romantic. Bahkan ia datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menegelamkan kepalanya kedanau saking malunya. Bahkan penampilannya yang menjijikan sama sekali tidak menganggu Jongin.

"Uhmm aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu dibawah saja" Ucap Kyungsoo gugup setelah itu segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum setelah itu memutuskan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tidak sia-sia ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mulai sekarang Jongin akan bangun pagi-pagi agar bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo saat bangun tidur.

'Kau pacar pertamanya Jongin. Ingat hanya kau yang bisa melihat wajah malaikatnya saat bangun tidur' Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

 **~~~ooo~~~**

'Jongin-ssi pasti jijik tadi' Pikir Kyungsoo sembari mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Tidak-tidak mungkin dia jijik. Tadi dia tersenyum, tapi bisa saja Jong—"

"Kyungsoo-ah sampai kapan kau berdandan" Teriak eommanya yang membuat Kyungsoo segera mengancing kancing terakhirnya dan memakai kacamata setelah itu menyampirkan tasnya kepunggungnya.

"Eomma aku tidak berdandan tau" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal saat sudah berada dimeja makan.

Jongin yang duduk disamping adik Kyungsoo menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Sepertinya efek dari Kyungsoo sangat berdampak sangat buruk untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Jongin menatap Jongin dengan kening berkerut.

"Apakah diwajahku ada sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari meraba wajahnya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut. "Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku" Gombalnya yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya.

"Aigoo kalian berdua begitu romantic" Eomma Kyugsoo tersenyum nakal seraya meletakan nasi goreng kimchi buatannya diatas meja. Kontan saja Kyungsoo langsung mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Bahkan berpacaran pun ini pertama kali untuk Kyungsoo. Apalagi digombali seperti itu. Bisa-bisa wajah Kyungsoo meledak saking meronanya.

Eomma Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan didepannya itu. Ia teringat akan kisah cintanya dan appa Kyungsoo sewaktu muda. Waktu itu wajahnya juga merona saat appa Kyungsoo menggodanya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo sekarang. Eomma Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia harap anaknya tidak seperti dirinya. Orangtua Do Kyung Hee—ayah Kyungsoo—tidak setuju saat anaknya memperkenalkan seorang 'pria' sebagai pasangan hidup. Bahkan Kim Ji Hwang—ibu Kyungsoo—pun harus menikah tanpa persetujuan orangtua Kyunghee. Meskipun begitu keduanya saling mencintai pada waktu itu. Tapi sayangnya mereka sudah berakhir. Dan ia harap Kyungsoo tidak seperti dirinya.

"Eomma melamun lagi"

"Ani. Eomma tidak melamun" Elak Eommanya setelah itu menyibukan diri didapur.

"Ishh eomma selalu mengelak kalau kutanya." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal setelah itu menyendok nasi goreng kimchinya.

"Dimana appamu?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Sejak tadi ia memang tidak melihat appa Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah datar. "Dia tidak ada disini. Mungkin dia sudah mati"

'Aishhh kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu Kim Jongin' Ucap Jongin dalam hati. Ia kemudia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Saat eomma dan appa menikah. Harabeoji memutuskan untuk menikahkan appa dengan yeoja pilihannya. Katanya eomma sama sekali tidak bisa hamil. Kau tau eommaku seorang pria, ia tidak mungkin hamil ataupun melahirkan. Appa sempat menolak, tapi harabeoji bersikeras untuk menikahkan appa dengan yeoja pilihannya itu. Menurut Harabeoji penerus keluarga itu perlu. Dan eomma seorang pria. Ia tidak mungkin hamil." Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya sembari menatap foto pernikahan appa dan eommanya. Entah mengapa ia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Jongin namjachingunya. "Ia berjanji tidak akan menganggu eomma dan appa menyetujui itu. Tapi semua berubah saat istri kedua appa hamil. Appa berubah, bahkan pulang pun tak sempat." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. "Appa tetaplah appaku. Meskipun ia tidak pernah melihat wajahku, bahkan mungkin tidak mengetahuiku ada didunia ini."

"Appamu pasti menyesal tidak bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh secantik ini" Ujar Jongin jujur yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo kembali merona. Jongin benar-benar pintar menggombal.

"Gomawo Jongin-ssi"

 **~~~ooo~~~**

"Aku berangkat dulu eomma" Kyungsoo mencium pipi eommanya dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobil Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sopan dan mencium tangan eomma Kyungsoo. Ia sekarang mengerti dari mana wajah cantik Kyungsoo berasal. Eomma Kyungsoo bahkan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria berumur 30 tahun. "Aku deluan uhmm ahjussi"

"Hati-hati Jongin-ssi. Dan jangan sampai kau sakiti uri aegyaku" Canda eomma Kyungsoo sembari memasang wajah galak yang malah terlihat lucu dimata Jongin.

Jongin segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dari kejauhan eomma Kyungsoo nampak tersenyum sembari berdoa agar Kyungsoo mendapatkan pria sebaik Jongin.

Didalam mobil Kyungsoo dan Jongin nampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan senyum gugup setelah itu menghela nafas panjang dan kembali membuang wajah kearah lain.

"Kyungie-ah"

"Jongin-ssi"

Keduanya kemudian tertawa. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua memanggil nama masing-masing dengan waktu yang sama.

"Kau deluan Kyungie"

"Ahh uhmm begini kau tau kita berdua ini berbeda. Maksudku kau tampan, dan aku hanya murid nerd yang hobi menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan" Jelas Kyungsoo yang membuat kening Jongin bertautan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku mau kau berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenalku" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata takut.

"Mwo? Mana bisa seperti itu. Kau kekasihku, namjachinguku. Jadi tidak mungkin aku bersikap seperti orang asing terhadapmu" Tolak Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, bukan begitu. Hanya saja—"

"Aku tidak setuju. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan setuju"

"Tapi—"

"Terserah orang mau bilang apa. Yang jelas kau kekasihku, namjachinguku. Dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Ujar Jongin telak. 'Bahkan mendapatkan mu begitu susah Do Kyungsoo' Pikir Jongin sedih. Ia pikir Kyungsoo malu mempunyai kekasih seperti dirinya. Padahal sebaliknya, Kyungsoo takut Jongin malu mempunyai kekasih seperti dirinya.

"Mianhae Jongin-ssi—"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Jongin-ssi. Kita sepasang kekasih. Seharunys kau memanggilku Yeobo atau chagi~"

"Yaa!"

Ini pertengkaran pertama mereka. Namun sepertinya pertengkaran itu hanya berlangsung hitungan menit. Jongin tersenyum menggoda seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan merona dan membuang wajah saat Jongin menggodanya. Pasangan yang cute bukan?

 **~~~ooo~~~**

"Lihat dia pikir dia siapa berani-beraninya menggengam tangan Jonginnie seperti itu"

"Mungkin dia tidak memiliki cermin dirumahnya. Hingga berani mendekati uri Jongin kita"

"Siapa dia? Berani sekali mendekati pria most wanted disekolah ini"

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki parkiran sekolah. Bahkan gosipnya sudah menyebar hingga hampir ke semua penjuru sekolah. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat menyadari semua pandangan sinis mengarah kearahnya. Sementara Jongin nampak santai dengan tangan masih saling bertaut dengan tangan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sejak tadi ingin melepaskan genggaman tersebut. Namun Jongin bersikeras untuk menggengam tangan Kyungsoo saat masuk kedalam kelas. Katanya Jongin belum pernah sekalipun menggengam tangan wanita ataupun pria manapun. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menyetujui itu.

"Angkat dagumu" Bisik Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kita tidak usah bergandengan seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal seraya melepaskan genggaman Jongin. Tapi Jongin malah mempererat genggamannya dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sudah bilang aku tidak akan melepaskannya"

"Aishhh benar-benar pemaksaan" Kata Kyungsoo kesal seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketanah.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum setelah itu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Begini lebih baik" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"DOOOOO KYUNGSOOOOO!" Teriak sesosok pria cantik dengan eyeliner tipis dimata sipitnya berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin sebentar setelah itu beralih menatap sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan pria hitam ini" Tunjuk Baekhyun tepat diwajah Jongin.

"Hei siapa kau bilang hi—"

"Baekhyunnie kita bicaranya dikelas saja. Aku deluan uhmm Jongin-ah" Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap keduanya dengan kepala digeleng-gelengkan.

 **~~~ooo~~~**

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah itu dengan terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya. Lebih baik Kyungsoo jujur. Meskipun mengelak sekalipun, pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah itu memegang pundak Kyungsoo. "Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Kemarin"

"Mwo? Kemarin? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Kau kan sibuk dengan pacarmu si nenek sihir" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai pacar Baekhyun yang sekarang. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana sikap Baekhyun kepada pacar-pacarnya. Dan pacarnya yang sekarang ini merupakan pacar Baekhyun yang paling buruk menurutnya.

"Hehehe mian Kyungieee. Kau tau kemarin—"

"Sudah-sudah aku tidak mau dengan kencanmu dengan nenek sihir itu" Potong Kyungsoo cepat sembari keluar dari kelasnya.

"Yaa! Kau mau kemana Do Kyungsoo"

"Aku mau kekantin."

"Aku ikut. Yaa! Tunggu aku." Baekhyun segera berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

 **~~~ooo~~~**

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan pria nerd itu?"

Jongin mengangguk santai sembari meminum minumannya dengan kalem. Ketiga sahabatnya Chen, Suho, dan Sehun nampak kaget mendengar penuturan Jongin. Pasalnya ketiganya sama sekali tidak mengetahui Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat berpapasan sekalipun mereka sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga saat Jongin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Ia pikir Jongin hanya bersikap sopan kepada Kyungsoo. Ternyata ada sesuatu dibalik sikap Jongin itu.

"Aku pikir kau hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kau menyukai Kyungsoo. Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai dia." Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah itu memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Jongin benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan alis saling bertautan. "Dia sudah tau?" Tanya Suho sambil duduk disamping Jongin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia belum tau. Dia masih sibuk dengan pemotretannya di Milan."

"Kalau dia sampai tau. Bisa mati kita bertiga" Ujar Sehun sembari bergindik ngeri.

Jongin tertawa. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Tidak seperti itu Sehun sayang. Aku akan merahasiakannya hingga dia tiba dikorea. Aku tidak ingin dia menyakiti Kyungsoo ku."

"Dengar itu Sehun sayang" Ledek Chen.

Sehun memasang wajah terluka sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ulangtahun Yixing ku tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Aku harap kau membawa pasanganmu Jongin"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Ulangtahun? Zhang Yixing merayakan ulangtahunnya? Ini sama sekali bukan gaya Yixing sama sekali.

"Suho hyung akan bertunangan dengan Yixing" Sehun membuka suara sembari mencomot makanan Chen yang membuat Chen mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Tunangan? Kalian benar-benar akan bertunangan?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Suho tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria canada itu mengambil Yixingku."

"Seperti biasa Suho hyung akan bertindak sebelum kehilangan" Ucapan Chen diangguki kedua sahabatnya. Seperti biasanya, Suho tidak akan membiarkan miliknya diambil orang.

"Sama seperti kau Kai hyung" Sehun melemparkan senyuman setannya kearah Jongin.

"Yaa! Kenapa harus aku?" Protes Jongin seraya bangun dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk menjitak kepala Sehun.

Sehun segera menghindar dan berlari menghindari Jongin. "Karena kau memang seperti itu hyung"

Terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara Sehun dan Jongin. Dan seperti biasa Chen dan Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingah keduanya itu. Benar-benar kekanakan. Batin keduanya.

 **~~~ooo~~~**

 **To Be Continued…**

A/N : **Taqaballahu mina wa minkum. Shiyamana wa shiyamakum. Ja'anallahu minal aidzin wal faidzin.** #telat ngucapinnya -_-

Yang kemarin itu prolog lohh -_- Dan ini dia lanjutannya #JENG #JENG xD

 **Jadilah orang Indonesia yang baik dengan meninggalkan komentar ataupun kritik yang membangun untuk author yang unyu-unyu ini. ^^**

 **~~~ooo~~~**

 **Sign,**

 **Fearless_Kkaebsong**


End file.
